Tipton Haynes Historical Farm
Tipton Haynes Historical Farm is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Appalachian Council. The state-owned Tipton-Haynes Historic Site in Johnson City contains 11 buildings that tell the story of Tennessee's history from early settlement to the 1860s. Contained within the large white farm house is the cabin of Col. John Tipton, an important figure of the Colonial era in the formation of the states of North Carolina, Franklin and Tennessee. The Landon Carter Haynes family occupied the house from 1840 to 1865, enlarged the farm house and built the law office next door. The outbuildings include a smoke house, pigsty, joinery, still house, spring house, the necessary and the large double log barn and corncrib of the Tipton period. In addition the home of George Haynes, a slave of the Haynes family, has been recreated as a location for historic interpretive activities. Among the historic physical features are the Buffalo Trail that later became the Jonesborough- Morganton Stage Road, a cave where tradition says that the Cherokee and Daniel Boone camped and a wooded area containing many native wildflowers and plants. Surrounding the historic buildings are herb, kitchen and vegetable gardens. Plans for an interpretive walking trail along the route of early French botanist and explorer, Andre Micheaux, as well as connective links to the Buffalo Trace Greenway are in the planning stages. Visitors are greeted in the Tipton-Haynes Museum and Education Center which houses permanent and temporary exhibit areas, education and reception space, museum shop, library and archives that relate the early history of Tennessee as well as genealogical information on the Tipton and Haynes families. = Objectives = The patch program activities are designed to give all levels of Girl Scouts an understanding of the significance of the Colonial and Civil War eras in our nation's history, an appreciation for the historical roots of the area, and recognition of the life skills involved in farm life in the 1800's. This patch program has three sections. Please complete all three sections. = I. BEFORE YOUR VISIT = Do all activities. ##### Contact Tipton-Haynes at 423-926-3631, at least four weeks prior to your visit for reservations and details. The cost is $2 for Girl Scouts and participating children with appropriate adult supervision. Some crafts may require a separate fee for materials. ::::: 2. As a troop, discuss the patch requirements. The patch is available at the Girl Scout Service Center to troops completing the requirements. ::::: 3. Discuss your trip in detail, appropriate conduct and outdoor dress, food and spending money. ::::: 4. Talk about museums and the functions they serve as well as the importance of preserving historic sites and artifacts. ::::: 5. What to bring? Sit-upons or large tarp or blanket for cave stories or picnics, lunch or snack if that is part of the day, camera, troop first aid kit, permission slips and emergency phone numbers. The picnic tables near the Visitor's Center provide a pleasant outdoor eating area with indoor facilities for inclement weather. = II. DURING YOUR VISIT = Your site guide or docent will discuss details with you as you tour and complete craft activities. Encourage girls to ask questions and participate in all activities. Your troop may also choose to visit the site during one the many annual events at the site. Contact the site for exact dates and times. *** Sorghum Making Festival................September *** Stories From the Pumpkin Patch ....October *** Visions of Christmas........................December *** Spring Event.................................April or May *** Artists in the Garden........................June *** Saturday Samplers or reenactment events at other times during the year. As part of these events, older Girl Scouts (Junior-Senior age levels) may consider assisting with planning or participating in the event as a service project to the site. Contact the Site Director at 926-3631 for details. Many events have activities that would satisfy the activity requirements below. Ask about resources for these activities. = III. AFTER YOUR VISIT = *** Daisies and Brownies: Do one activity from each of the following sections including the one starred**. *** Juniors: Do one activity from each of the following sections including the one starred** PLUS a service project for the site in consultation with the Site Director. *** Cadettes and Seniors: Do one activity from each of the following sections including the one starred** PLUS a service project for the site in consultation with the Site Director, AND research and teach a historic craft to another Girl Scout group. = Activities = I. ARTS ### Make a troop mural of Tipton-Haynes Historic Site. ::: 2. Choose one type of doll popular during an historic period and make it with your troop. Choose corn husk doll,* apple doll or Colonial rag doll.* ::: 3. Try your hand at candle dipping,* soap making, basketry,* carding and spinning wool,* weaving or making apple butter. ::: 4. Design a quilt square and combine with troop members' squares to make a wall hanging for a community meeting place. ::: 5. Invite another troop to have an old-fashioned taffy pull. (Taffy recipes available at the site.) II. SAMPLING THE PAST ### Prepare a simple primitive meal "from scratch" as the Tiptons may have done. Try open hearth cooking techniques. ::: 2. Choose two of the following games popular during this period and play them with your troop. Teach one game to another group of Girl Scouts. Choose from hopscotch, jump rope, knock the stick, rolling hoops, marbles or other period game. ::: 3. Learn about tools used to produce furniture, fabric, leather, wood or metal crafts or farming implements from the site. Make a usable item for your home using one of these tools. IV. FROM PEOPLE TO TRADITIONS ### Study the flags of this period: England, North Carolina, Tennessee, Southwest Territory and United States. Draw a picture of each and tell your troop what you learned. ::: 2. Read about John Sevier, John Tipton, Landon Carter Haynes or the Battle of the State of Franklin. Share an aspect of what you learned with your troop, perhaps as a skit. ::: 3. Learn how native and early people used corn and discuss it with your troop. Prepare a recipe from corn. V. OUTDOOR EXPLORATION ### Plant your own mini-herb garden. Identify the herbs you plant and share with your troop. Tell how herbs are used in preparing food and/or for medicinal purposes. ::: 2. Discuss the importance of plant conservation and biodiversity. In an approved area, take a hike to collect flowers, ferns and wild plants for pressing. Mount your pressed flowers in a useful or decorative way OR sketch your favorite wild flowers with colored pencils, charcoal or pastels OR use water colors to paint native plants as they are growing. Remember the rules of conservation as you gather your collection. ::: 3. Learn about Cherokee Indian legends of animals. Dramatize a Cherokee animal myth with puppets. VI. FROM THE PAST TO THE FUTURE ### Invite someone from another Tennessee or local historic site to speak to your troop about their career or organization. ::: 2. Study your own genealogy, tracing your roots as far back as possible. Share your family tree with your troop. ::: 3. Participate in or attend one or more of the annual events held at Tipton—Haynes Historic Site. (See list above)** * Craft kits and/or instruction available at the site for an additional nominal fee. Upon completion of the patch requirements, fill out the evaluation form available at the Girl Scout Service Center when purchasing your troop\rquote s patches. = Girl Scout Program Links = Girl Scouts may use activities at the site to satisfy requirements for many Girl Scout activities.Some examples: ****** Brownies: HerStory, Let's Pretend, Listening to the Past. ****** Juniors: My Heritage, Local Lore. ****** Cadettes: Consult the Interest Project Patch Book. Consider planning a project involving Tipton-Haynes as your Silver Award. Consult with the Site Director concerning your plans. ****** Seniors: Consult the Interest Project Patch Book. Consider planning a project involving Tipton-Haynes as your Gold Award. Consult with the Site Director concerning your plans. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Program - Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council, Inc. Patch Requirements